Starscream Brings Sexy Back
by Zonadow
Summary: Rumble and Frenzy messed with Laserbeak's playback, so when Soundwave shows Megatron Laserbeak's findings, something unexpected about Starscream plays, and the entire room erupts in laughter. Reposted, hopefully fixed. Chap. 2 Megatron Brings Sexy Back!
1. Starscream Brings Sexy Back

-  
This is my first Transformers fanfiction that I've posted and the...only one I've finished.  
It's short I know. Wasn't planning on a full-length one til I get at least ONE review from somebody. For Lady Taurucis and varsitylove16, the first two who reviewed, thank youuu. I wrote it in Word and copy-pasted it into Notepad, and somehow the quotation marks dissapeared and the punctuation.  
So, I gotta re-type it.  
*siigh*  
It's all good though! I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for you two, so thank you! 3 I'll try working on my grammar. It's Microsoft Word's fault for the punctuation though. Rawr. --------------------------------------

Soundwave made his way through the halls of the underwater Decepticon base, to the monitor room - where Megatron was.  
Laserbeak had come back from a reconnaissance mission when Soundwave was recharging, and Rumble and Frenzy were the only two awake at that time. The two mischief-makers were walking on either side of Soundwave, Ravage following closely behind, and Laserbeak perched on Soundwave's shoulder.  
Soundwave knew something was up when Rumble and Frenzy were stifling giggles when they entered the room.

"Attention Megatron: Aeirial reconnaissance report from Laserbeak."  
"Excellent! Soundwave, play back Laserbeak's findings!"  
"As you command, Megatron."  
Laserbeak transformed and flew into Soundwave's chest as Soundwave transformed and plugged into the monitor to display what Laserbeak had found.

Of course, what displayed, not a single Decepticon in the room expected.  
Besides Rumble and Frenzy, who watched the screen intently as Starscream appeared, dancing to an Earth song called "Sexy Back" in his private quarters.  
The two Cassetticons fell over laughing, Starscream froze in place, and Megatron raised an optic ridge at the monitor.  
The rest of the Decepticons in the room were either laughing, or getting sick at Starscream waggling his aft.  
"How did you get the recording of that!?" Starscream screeched at Rumble and Frenzy, assuming it was those two simply because they were the first to burst out laughing.

"Soundwave! What is the meaning of this!?"  
Megatron roared at Soundwave, who transformed, cutting off the video, and looked directly at the confused-looking warlord.  
"Rumble and Frenzy must have overwrote Laserbeak's findings. Should I punish them, Lord Megatron?"  
The warlord grinned at the infuriated Starsream and the troops, who were all roaring with laughter.  
"No. But I do expect to see Laserbeak's findings! They must have the report somewhere on a data disc, maybe."

Megatron walked out of the room, grinning at his hated SIC's humiliation.  
Rumble and Frenzy transformed and hid inside Soundwave's chest to avoid Starscream's rage, the latter shooting at the two for the embarrassment they caused him.  
Starsceam transformed and blazed out of the room, swearing something about revenge and how the two misfit's 'will pay for this outrage'.

-  
Hope you enjoyed it!  
I kind of patched it up, is it better now? 


	2. Megatron Brings Sexy Back

Swindle wandered around the front of his ship, pondering on selling this certain information disc to a certain Decepticon traitor.  
It was certainly embarrassing, and would fetch a nice price, but the wrath of Megatron if he found out Swindle gave him the disc.  
Let's just say he'll need more than a few upgrades to be in working condition again, that is, if Megatron had mercy.  
Of course, he could always ask Starscream to keep quiet about who gave him the disc...But Starscream IS a traitor, and would probably confess who gave him the disc to save his sorry aft...

Swindle broke away from his thoughts and looked at the monitor behind him, seeing Starscream contacting him.  
"Ah! Starscream! How's it going?"  
"Hm, just fine Swindle. I got your message. So, you have gotten the data disc I require to humiliate Megatron?"  
"Yes, I do Starscream. Just, you see, I ah, let's discuss a deal, shall we?"  
"Alright fine! What do you want for it?"  
"Let's be honest Starscream, I want to avoid Megatron's wrath as much as possible. He's also a very prized buyer, and I'd rather NOT ruin our relationship."  
"Get to the point, Swindle!" "I will sell you this disc, on one condition. You release to NO-ONE that I was the one who sold it to you. Do we have a deal?"  
Starscream's expressions turned to rage, confusion, fright, and finally he rubbed his chin characteristically in thought.  
"Fine. But before I send you the credits, show me the disc and play what is on it. I wouldn't want to have you off-lined for scamming me."  
"Oh Starscream, you know I would never! An unsatisfied customer is what I want to avoid....But, if you insist."

Swindle held up the disc and put it in a disc drive in his ship's computer, patching the video over to Starscream.  
The latter fell off his chair laughing, watching Megatron rub his aft up against the walls of his quarters, dancing to an Earth song he heard once from an embarassing video of Starscream - "Sexy Back".;  
Swindle himself had barely stifled laughing when Megatron actually started SINGING to the song.  
Satisfied that his customer was satisfied, the weapons merchant cut off the video and put the data disc into it's case.  
Starscream propped his head up back into view, arms lazily flopping onto his chair seat for support.  
"Alright, we'll arrange a meeting place. There is a meteor between both of us -- I'm sending the co-ordinates now."  
"We'll meet there then, Starscream."

-  
Autobot Base, 1 Solar Cycle after the trade -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yahoo! Movie!"  
Bumblebee happily sat on the couch with Sari, and turned the TV on.

Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, Sari, Optimus, and all other autobots in the room were shocked, seeing Megatron dancing to "Sexy Back" display on their screen as soon as Bee turned it on.

-  
Decepticon Base ----------------------------------------------------------

"STAAARSCREEEAAAAM!  
Megatron roared with anger, seeing the video of him dancing to "Sexy Back" being transmitted from the computer room to every screen in the Decepticon base - and to the Autobot base.  
All the Decepticons were laughing, some quivering in fear at Megatron's anger, Lugnut punching and beating at anyone he could reach who was laughing at his precious, -GLORIOUS- leader.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay so I made a second one.  
I might continue this, making different ones with different Decepticons, or Autobots, dancing to "Sexy Back" and it somehow being transmitted to the entire base, or both bases.  
I wanted to write a fic with Swindle, 'cause he's awesome.  
Anybody have any ideas of a long one I could do?  
Maybe I could write a pairing with Swindle and...somebody?  
I'm up for ideas!  
3 


End file.
